coolchicmusicislifeswrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ally Copeland (WWE)
'Early Life' Ally grew up with her brother and mom not knowing who her dad was. Her and her brother Adam (Edge) Would go to wrestling events with their best friends Jay (Christian) and Jennifer Reso. Ever since Ally was little she knew she wanted to be a wrestler. 'Wrestling Career' Before Ally was in the WWE She competed on the Third Season of WWE's reality show Tough Enough where she would be one of two winners (The Other Being John Morrison) But Barly won since the Judges thought she wasn't trying hard enough. After Ally won Tough Enough she debuted on Smackdown aganst Torrie Wilson where she won with the help of Torrie's sister Carrie Wilson. Ally and Torrie would be in a rivalry for many months till Torrie got switched over to Raw. Afterwards Ally Started a rivalry with MNM member and former rival Melina. The Rivalry ended when Ally got transferred over to Raw. When Ally got switched over to Raw she automatically got put in a rivalry with her brothers then Girlfriend Lita. She often got help from her then Boyfriend Matt Hardy and occasionally teaming with John Cena and his then Girlfriend Carrie Wilson. The Rivalry ended with when Ally helped Retire her. When Melina got moved back to Raw the rivalry with her and Ally was renewed and they continued to feud till Ally got drafted back to Smackdown in 2008. There she would help Michelle McCool in her rivalry with Victoria and Natalya until Michelle turned heel on her. After that Ally and Michelle would feud for the WWE Championship where Ally would be unsuccessful in taking the belt from her In 2010 Ally got Drafted back to Raw where she would be in a rivalry with then WWE Divas Champion Alicia Fox where with the help of her former Rival and now friend Melina would go on to win the WWE Divas Championship. Then she would successfuly defend it against both Melina and Alicia at Summerslam but there she was challanged by WWE Womens Champion Amber Cena to unify the titles at Night Of Champions where Ally Defeated her to become the First Ever Unified Divas Champion. Afterwards she was put in a Rivalry with LayCool for her belt. At the same time Raw GM Kayla Batista traded both her and her Brother Edge to Smackdown but then Nexus Leader Wade Barrett put a stop to that and gave Ally a choice to stay on Raw but be in Nexus or go over to Smackdown. After a week of thought Ally joined Nexus and remained there till new Leader CM Punk kicked Wade out darning that time she lost the Unified Divas Championship to newcomer Tonya Ryan.Darning her Rivalry with LayCool and her joining Nexus Ally was a Pro on NXT Season 3 being a pro to Season 3 Winner Arianna Irvine After leaving Nexus Ally got switched over to Smackdown where she would begin an On Screen Relationship with her then Fiance Wade Barrett and eventually joining the Corre along with Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Ezekiel Jackson and NXT Season 3 winner Arianna and eventually being joined by Riley Stephens which the girls would go on to be a tag team after the Corre broke up. They would go on to be a tag team until Arianna and Riley turned on her on the September 30th Episode of Smackdown. On the October 10th edition of Raw it was announced that Ally along with current World Champion Carrie Wilson, WWE Divas Champion and Co VP of the Divas Laura Levesque and Chelsea Benoit became the new owners of the WWE and they created the Stable Redemption and while Adrienne is on Break her and Chelsea are the Co GM's of Raw along with John Laurinaitis. On October 24th it was announced that Ally along with her Redemption teammates will face off against the Sisters Of Salvation, Stacy Laurinaitis, Alex Jones, Riley and Arianna at Survivor Series for the newly reinstated WWE Womens Championship. While being the Co GM of Raw Ally had to overrule some decidions that John Laurinaitis made to try and hurt her sister Sydney. 'Personal Life' Ally was diagnosed with type 1 diabeties at age seven and depression at age 18 but got over the depression shortly after being on Tough Enough. After Tough Enough she began an on and off relationship with then WWE Superstar Matt Hardy. They would continue to be in an on and off Relationship till they called it quits for good in late 09. After the first season of NXT Ended it was confermed that Ally had been dating Wade Barrett. The two would eventually go on to be married on July 16, 2011 Siblings: Edge (Brother), Sydney Copeland (Sister) Christian (Step Brother), Jennifer Reso (Step Sister), Jessica Reso (Sister In Law) Carrie Wilson (Sister In Law), Natalie Bennett (Sister In Law), Vanessa Bennett (Sister In Law),Martin Bennett (Brother In Law) Katie Borden (Half Sister In Law), AJ Styles (Half Brother in Law) Nieces/Nephews: Edward Copeland (Nephew) Cousins: Rayne Roberts (Cousin), Candice Newcomb (Cousin in Law) 'Finishing Moves' *Spear *Wasteland 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Ally and Wade (Sometimes) *Ally and Chelsea *Redemption 'Wrestlers Managed' *Matt Hardy (Till late 07) *Wade Barrett 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *1 Time WWE Divas Champion *1 Time Unified Divas Champion 'Entrance Music' *Hate Not Gone by Stone Sour (Singles Theme 1) *The Collapse by Adelitas Way (Singles Theme 2) *What You Want (Elder Jespseon Remix) by Evanscence (Redemption Theme 1) *The Takeover by New Medicene (Redemption Theme 2) *End Of Days by Emphatic (When Teaming with or going out with Wade) 'Twitter Account' Ally's Twitter Account is @AllyNicole and she mostly uses it to talk to her fans and post pictures of her family and friends. She also uses it to get on to imposters posing as her family and friends. Category:Coolchic79260 Wrestling OC's